With Wings Ascending
by T.R. Fanatic
Summary: The sequel to In TALON's Grasp. All Ravens look forward to the battles at the Arena, but are more interested to see what a certain newcomer has in store... FIRST CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

T.R.: It's finally here! The sequel to In TALON's Grasp! Sorry if I made you wait... I was on vacation. Taking a break for turkey, stuffing, cosplay mall-raids, writer's block, blah, blah, blah...

Ahem! Again, this is a sequel. If you have not read the aforementioned title, please go back and read it for you may be lost and/or spoiled (I somewhat doubt that you will be spoiled, but you can never be too careful).

As always, the same rules apply to this fic: **I OWN _ABSOLUTELY NOTHING_ except for the original characters. **Are we clear on that? ...Good! (You won't mind if I _don't_ put the disclaimer in before every chapter? It's getting kinda annoying...)

**In TALON's Grasp - Part II: With Wings Ascending**

By: T.R. Fanatic

Prologue

_"...The excitement is still mounting in preparation for the start of the AC Arena Battles that are being held in Kinzoku City..."_

Bad Apple could care less about what the anchorman currently informed. "It's the same thing you said yesterday..." she muttered, in a sleepy tone, to the television as though it was listening. "...and the day before that... and-"

_"But first tonight, six AC pilots are dead after they were ambushed by a single AC in the Maki Forest outside of Kinzoku. The same AC flew out of the forest and attacked another AC team -- one of which being identical to the rampaging robot."_

The screen switched from the anchorman to a bird's eye view of a battle of two black and red AC's _"This is amateur video that was taken this afternoon." _he continued. _"Our sources tell us that the attacking AC belongs to a nameless pilot of Murakumo's controversial AC team. The defending AC belongs to Kaze, a relatively new pilot to TALON..."_

Bad Apple's eyes became wide open. "Kaze?" she asked, sitting up in the comfy chair. "_The _Kaze? _My _own student Kaze?" Being thankful for buying a video recording upgrade for the TV, she paused news while in the middle of the battle, grabbed the phone and dialed some random numbers.

"...Hello?" a half awake voice asked on the other line.

"Hi!" Bad Apple cheerfully replied back. "Is this the Barracuda residence?"

"This is she. ...State your business."

Bad Apple took in a deep breath before letting out a loud "HA-_HAA!_"

"...Oh, it's just _you_." the startled Barracuda muttered in a melancholy tone. "Are you drunk _again_?"

"Not yet! I just called to brag that one of _my _students got to on TV before any one of your students did! Hahaha!"

"You called just for _that_? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh-huh! It's time to party! Whoo!"

"...Whatever." Barracuda hung up the phone and went back to sleep, letting Bad Apple brag all she wants to no one.

**--Part 2--**

High above the earth, a fairly large flying fortress, graced by the moonlight, quietly skimmed along the clouds.

Inside, two of the five members of the crew watched the identical AC battle ready to unfold for a second time.

"I still have to admit," the first member said. "you can still capture great footage without getting ensnared in the battle."

The second member blushed. "Thanks! Actually, I took this with the prototype camera I made, so I was out of the line of fire all together."

"That 'satellite' thing?"

"Not 'satellite,' Washi. An orbit."

"Right... Orbit... You, and your weird prototypes, Gumo..."

Silence fell as they watched the battle.

"So, you think it's really him?" Gumo asked.

Washi shook his head. "I'm not really sure. I want to believe it, but..."

"...It's been two years since..." Gumo stopped his statement, not wanting to hurt his comrade with the harsh memory.

**--Part 3--**

Within the abundance of trees, a lone AC hid, almost blending in with its surroundings. Like many other Ravens on this night, the pilot was also watching the now-famed video of the identical AC battle.

"Hmm..." she said, thinking out loud. "the pilot of the AC with the 'wind' emblem was very determined to defeat the Murakumo AC, but, at the same time, was holding back... I guess they must know each other..."

The right arm of the green and black AC slowly brought the laser rifle up, out in front of it, then directed it ninety degrees to the right, blindly firing three shots at its airborne target.

The pilot continued to watch as the AC with the 'wind' emblem threw the blade wave at the Murakumo AC. "...I'm sure that pilot could easily take out the Four Blades of Hell with that move..." she noted.

**--Part 4--**

"So, Kazuma was just a dormant Plus?" Ryouken asked Guardian as he sat behind his desk.

Guardian gave a stern nod.

The executive replied with a small sigh and a grin. "And here I thought he was Plus failure..."

"He still is a failure, Senior Ishikawa." Guardian spoke coldly. "He rebelled against the project."

"In that way, yes. But, mark my words, he will come to Murakumo again."

The closed door of Ryouken's office flew open, revealing an flustered-looking office worker. "Mr. Ishikawa, one of our transport planes has been shot down while flying over the Maki Forest to pick up a prototype AC part." he informed, slightly panting. "Should we call an MT platoon to find and attack the assailant?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Ryouken asked. "Shouldn't you go to Mr. Kabuto?"

"He's gone home for the night, sir. So have the Goku brothers."

The lone executive contemplated the matter for a moment. "What kind of weapon was used against the plane?"

"Our sources said it was a laser rifle. It supposedly did less damage than a Karasawa model, but more than a XC4 model."

"Then, don't go after the assailant. I know of an AC pilot that uses that model. By now, the AC is long gone. Just call in a rescue team for the pilots."

"I already have."

Ryouken smiled. "You're thinking ahead... Good. Now, be on your way."

The worker bowed politely and took leave.

The executive's eyes shifted back to the Plus pilot, then closed them. "You really shouldn't worry about anything right now, Guardian." he said. "It's late. You should be asleep."

"Senior Ishikawa..." Guardian stated. "if you mind, I wish to request..."

"Request what?"

The pilot took in a deep breath. "To-"

**--...--...--...--...--**

"-fight against Kaze in the Arena next week!" Bad Apple stated to the person on the other line. "It'll be just like the good ol' days!"

"That's nice." Barracuda replied. "Now will you stop calling me?" She hung up once more, hoping that was last time she had to hear from her... Until morning, that is.

**--...--...--...--...--**

"Not even the start of the Arena matches," Gumo stated. "and you're already picking out your opponents."

"Hey, he looks like a worthy challenger to fight against." Washi replied.

"True... But because of this video, I'm sure there's already a line of Ravens starting to form just for one battle."

"You think that's gonna stop me?"

Gumo smiled. "'Course not. You're too stubborn."

**--...--...--...--...--**

_Possibly even better than the Four Blades... _the female pilot thought as the green and black AC zigzagged hastily through the forest. _He could dominate the entire arena... But, I'm sure he's gonna need some practice before that day comes..._

**--...--...--...--...--**

Ryouken gave a stern glare to the pilot standing before him, then smiled. "Whatever works for you."

Guardian nodded back. "Thank you."

**--Part 5--**

Around the same time as every Raven made their simultaneous statement... Kaze woke with a sneeze.

He rubbed his nose and glanced at the dark bedroom with his sleepy eyes. His mind argued over the myth of sneezing when someone is talking about you.

"...Must be coming down with something..." he muttered before he fell back to sleep.

**To be continued...**

T.R.: Well, this part took longer than usual but it's done! ...I mean, it's getting started. XP Ah, just go and review, kay?


	2. Match Up

T.R.: I know, I know... I'm unloyal for not updating as often as the last story. For that, I forgive everyone that is wating patiently and impatietly for this chapter to arrive. (bows)

**With Wings Ascending**

By: T.R. Fanatic

Chapter 1: Match-up

"Kaze..." a familiar voice intruded into the pilot's slumber.

Kaze slowly opened his eyes and looked at Pyro, who was standing and staring back at him. "Morning...?" he asked.

Pyro nodded. A grin plastered to his face.

Kaze sat up, looked to the clock then to the energetic pilot. "And I'm supposed to be up this early... why?"

"We made to Kinzoku!"

"And...?"

"We start our team battle today!"

"'Team battle?'"

"Where we fight against our teammates. Think of it as a mini-arena... except, it's the form of a round-robin."

"...Oh, I think I know what you're talking about." Kaze stood up and shoved Pyro out of his room. "Give me five minutes, okay?"

**--...--...--...--...--**

"Well, team," Chief said as he stood before his teammates sitting around the meeting room table. "we've got a _long_ two months ahead of us... you ready?"

"Of course, Chief..." Tsubasa replied solemnly.

"...Another fifteen minutes," Lazy-Eye muttered groggly, resting her head and arms on the table. "and I'll be ready to take on the world..."

"Well, before we can go off and challenge the entire arena," Chief continued. "all of you have gotta go up against each other." He turned to look at Kaze. "You might not know the reason behind this, but this gives a chance for corporations to look at your record in 'mock arena matches,' before they start sponsoring you in the real arena."

_Mock arena... Real arena..._ Kaze thought. _It's all the same to me..._

"Have you already created the match-ups for the first round?" Pyro asked, pulling a sneaky glare to Kaze. "Or are we free to choose our own challenger?"

"No, Pyro." Chief replied. "That was last year, remember? This year, it's my turn."

Pyro made a quiet groan as the screen behind Chief displayed the match-ups for the first round. Names of the pilots were plastered proudly next to an image of their AC's, in four groups of two.

_Tsubasa versus Chief... _Kaze began, reading off the matches in his mind.

_I go up against Rebel? _Pyro thought. _Aw, hell..._

_Bug verses Hyper... _Lazy-Eye read, now breaking out of her drowsiness. _And... I duke it out with Kaze. _"Heh, not bad for a first-round pick." she commented with a smirk.

"This round is only based on what your rank is among the team." Chief informed. "Newcomers are put at the bottom, regardless of what their rank is in the arena."

"I don' mind, really. Besides, nothin' beats a good warm-up!" She looked to Kaze and smiled. "Don' worry... I'll make sure I go _real _easy on a newcomer like you..."

Kaze smiled back. "Well, don't go too soft on me," he countered. "or else I might win!"

**To be continued...**

T.R.: ...Well, it took a while for me to finish this chapter... (a _while_? The last time I posted something like this was... last year!) I shouldn't procrastinate any longer! I will start the next chapter now! (...Now, meaning... next month!)


End file.
